Todo comenso por una sonrisa
by yuki2341
Summary: Natsu, un niño que tras la perdida de su padre no vuelve a sonreir Lucy, un hada cuya mision es que el sonria, cuando al fin lo logra la obligan a irse pero promenten volverse a ver no importa cuanto tiempo tome, un amor eterno que comenso solo por una sonrisa
1. cap 1: Una sonrisa comenso el amor

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sama solo uso sus personajes para entretenerlos_

**TODO COMENSO A CAUSA DE UNA SONRISA**

**CAPITULO 1: "**Mi hermosa hada**"**

En un pequeño pueblo todo era tranquilidad, era un lugar muy hermoso los niños jugaban por el pastizal, la melodía que apoderaba el lugar era el cantar de las aves y el sonido del agua correr por el rio, todos sonreían a mas no poder a excepción de un pequeño niño de alrededor de 10 años con el cabello rosa, una bufanda blanca con líneas negras, ojos jede sin ningún brillo, su nombre era Natsu Dragoneel. El pequeño antes tenía una gran sonrisa y siempre mostraba una inmensa alegría y calidez pero toda esa felicidad se le fue arrebatada tras la pérdida de su única familia Igneel, tal vez no era su padre biológico pero eso a él no le importaba ya que lo quería como si en verdad lo fuera, una mañana el niño despertó y él no estaba el la casa lo cual le extraño ya que siempre que despertaba lo veía el la sala con una gran sonrisa lo espero mucho tiempo pero jamás regreso había desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno desde ese día no volvió a sonreír solo pensaba ¿en donde estará su padre? ¿Porque se fue? ¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Mil preguntas pasaban por su mente, sus amigos trataron de animarlo pero no lo lograron al final decidieron darse por vencidos.

Una noche Natsu estaba observando el cielo por la ventana de su habitación pensando en su padre, era tarde por lo que decidió ir a dormir tardo un rato en conciliar el sueño cuando al fin lo logro su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando apareció una luz plateada y en el centro de esta estaba una pequeña niña de al parecer la misma edad que el con sedosos cabellos rubios, ojos chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve con 2 alas parecidas a las de una mariposa color azul pastel que soltaba chispas plateadas, era hermosa se quedo mudo al ver una niña tan bella frente a sus ojos la pequeña solo sonrió dulcemente al ver al chico sonrojado, después de un buen rato el peli-rosa se armó de valor y pudo formular una pregunta.

-¿Quién… quien eres y que eres?-dijo incrédulo el niño posando su vista en los ojos de la niña para luego pasarla a las alas de la misma

-Me llamo Lucy y son un hada -contesto la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, Natsu al escuchar lo ultimo se sorprendió mucho ya que muchas personas le contaban historias sobre hadas, dragones, brujas, magos pero jamás pensó que existieran y nunca pensó ver un hada enfrente de él.

-¿Porqué estas aquí?-dijo el pequeño sin salir de su asombro

-tengo una misión aquí-dijo la pequeña hada sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿una misión? ¿Cual es?-pregunto el pequeño esperando la respuesta

-Hacer que vuelvas a sonreír- dijo la pequeña señalando con sus dedos índices la gran sonrisa que ella tenia

-¿sonreír?-dijo incrédulo el pequeño

-Si- dijo con simpleza la rubia-me han informado que desde la desapareció de tu padre nos vuelto a sonreír- dijo un poco triste

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-dijo el pequeño sorprendido

-la reina-dijo con simpleza

-¿reina?-dijo el peli rosa

-sip su nombre es Mavis ella se encarga de decirnos nuestras misiones para devolverle la alegría a los demás –dijo la rubia

En resumen ella esta aquí ¿para traerme la felicidad?-pensó el chico incrédulo

-Exacto-dijo ella sonriendo

El pequeño se sorprendió, que acaso podía leerle la mente

-no te leo la mente, solo que piensas en vos alta-dijo con una pequeña risita al final

El niño solo tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo todas las noches la pequeña hada iba a la casa del peli rosa y jugaban, al principio Natsu opuso resistencia pero poco a poco cedió jugaba con ella sonreía ligeramente hasta al fin recuperar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba una llena de alegría y calidez que hacia que cualquiera se sintiera mejor, también fue tomándole cariño a Lucy hasta el punto de enamorarse de ella, tal vez no se lo decía pero para él era o al menos quería que fuera,_ su_ hermosa hada, una noche el peli rosa espero a su hada con una sonrisa ansioso por su llegada, cuando ella apareció noto que se veía triste, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, al principio ella se sorprendió para luego corresponder al abrazo, cuando se separaron Natsu no pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta.

¿Qué tienes Lucy? ¿Por qué estas triste?-dijo algo nervioso ya que seguía abrasado de _su_ hada-

Natsu…yo…mi misión acabo-tomo aire y prosiguió-ya no podre verte mas-dijo con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos

Natsu estaba devastado y solo pensaba que le arrebatarían la única persona que fue capas de traerle felicidad otra vez, la abrazo mas fuerte y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

Por…por favor no te vallas –dijo a borde de el llanto-te necesito, no… te quiero aquí a mi lado

Yo también quiero estar contigo pero no puedo… perdóname-la pequeña ya no pudo mas y rompió en llanto-

¿Algún día podre volver a verte?

No lo se-hiso un pequeña pausa- Natsu…prométeme que no dejaras de sonreír-dijo casi gritando-

El peli rosa esta sorprendido, no sabia si seria capas de hacer lo que le pedía ya que si ella no estaba con él no se creía capas de sonreír, la rubia al notar el silencio del chico no pensó mucho y por impulso dijo casi grito:

-Por favor prométemelo, no quiero que estés triste solo quiero ver que sonrías- dijo la pequeña intentando sonreír pero su intento fue en vano

Lo hare pero… con una condición, que te vulva a ver-dijo decidido el peli rosa-

Esta bien, pero no te aseguro que pueda verte en algún tiempo-dijo la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa-

Con que te vea otra vez es suficiente-dijo Natsu abrasándola mas fuerte-

Te quiero Natsu-dijo la pequeña rubia-

Yo a ti mi hermosa hada –dijo el peli rosa-

Y sellaron su promesa con un tierno beso.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno aquí termina la primera parte espero no tardarme el subir el episodio dos titulado:

**-"Volver a tu lado"-**

Espero que les haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara ;)


	2. cap 2: Volver a tu lado

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece (si fuera así buajajaja Natsu y Lucy ya estarían juntos) es de Hiro Mashima_

**TODO COMENSO A CAUSA DE UNA SONRISA**

**Capitulo 2:"**Volver a tu lado**"**

"**Natsu pov."**

Han pasado 7 años desde que vi por ultima vez a mi hada y todavía no la he olvidado y no quiero hacerlo jamás, no se lo dije a nadie ella era mía y no se la daría a nadie pase lo que pase, le prometí sonreír esté ella a mi lado y es que si lo hacia ella volvería a estar conmigo, el solo recordarla hace que mi corazón palpite mas rápido y sienta un ardor en mis mejillas.

Ya era de noche me asome por la ventana para ver las estrellas y sonreí al recordar el como la conocí, ya era tarde por lo que decidí irme a dormir, cerré la ventana y me dirigí a mi cama, ya estaba recostado cuando escuche la ventana abrirse y voltee rápidamente pensando que podía ser un ladrón pero lo que vi me dejo mudo, una hermosa chica rubia, con el cabello hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate, piel blanca, tenia un vestido de finos tirante blanco que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla con un cinturón plateado que hacia que el vestido se pegara a su cuerpo el cual, déjenme decirles, era perfecto, tenia hermosas curvas, su cadera era estrecha, y no es que sea pervertido pero sus pechos se veían tan grandes que quería dormir en ellos, dirigí mi vista hacia sus hermosa y grandes alas azul pastel con pequeños destellos, se veía mas hermosa de lo que nunca imagine que seria posible.

¿Lucy?-dije sin salir de mi asombro-¿Eres tu?-le pregunte-Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mi hada se abalanzo sobre mi y me abraso fuertemente yo solo correspondí sin dudarlo al abrazo, terminamos tirados en el piso, hace mucho que mi línea de lo real a lo ficticio desapareció.

Volviste… en verdad volviste-te dije sin salir de mi asombro-

Te extrañe tanto Natsu-me dijiste con algunas lágrimas en tu rostro-

Y yo a ti mi hermosa hada-te respondí casi a punto de llorar por la alegría de volver a verte-

Nos separamos y me fui acercando lentamente a tu rostro a unos centímetros de estar a punto de rosar tus labios, lo que me sorprendió es que tu hicieras lo mismo, al final la distancia se acabó ya que nuestros labios estaban unidos en un dulce y tierno beso, no quería alejarme de ti quería estar así un largo rato pero mis pulmones no piensan lo mismo, se me acabo en aire y al parecer a ti también por lo que nos separamos nos miramos fijamente y me sonreíste tiernamente, al verte no pude evitar sonreír también. Nos levantamos y tu, no se como, pero tus alas brillaron y desaparecieron.

-¿Que paso?- te pregunte sorprendido.

Hice que mis alas desaparecieran-dijiste con una sonrisa

¿Porque?-te pregunta mas confundido que antes

Para hacerme pasar como humana-dijiste con simpleza-

¿Para que?-te dije curioso-

Tengo una nueva misión-me dijiste sonriente-

¿¡QUEE!? Apenas nos vemos y ahora harás una misión, malvada-te reproché con falso enojo y tu solo reíste por lo que yo sonreí.

Bueno dejando atrás el hecho de que eres mala ¿Cuál es tu misión?-te pregunte algo confundido, te quedaste en silencio unos segundos, esa tierna sonrisa se borro de tu rostro pusiste cara seria y algo deprimida hasta que por fin tomaste aire y te decidiste por hablar.

Encontrar a Igeneel y para eso… necesito tu ayuda-me dijiste seria y en voz baja-

Yo me sorprendí al escucharte, intente articular palabras pero un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, pensar que tenias que buscar al hombre que me crio y me abandono cuando niño y que me necesitabas para eso me tomo desprevenido estaba feliz y desconcertado al mismo tiempo el hecho de encontrar a mi padre me alegraba pero al recordar que me abandono me hacia sentir frustrado y, al parecer, te percataste de eso y me abrazaste en señal de apoyo yo solo correspondí al abrazo, nos separamos y me diste un tierno beso para que me sintiese mejor.

-Natsu sé que es difícil para ti y no quiero obligarte a est…-pero no te deje continuar ya que ahora fui yo el que te beso apasionadamente, necesitaba de ti, de tus labios, de tu fragancia, de tu tersa piel para lograr calmarme por lo que me acababas de decir, mis pulmones se contraían por la falta de oxigeno y no me quedaba mas que separarme de ti aunque no me agradara la idea, me encantaría que no necesitáramos de aire para sobrevivir así podría besarte en tiempo que deseásemos, al fin podía hablar y aunque no estuviera del todo convencido por la respuesta que había elegido no podía decirte que a ti que no.

Lo hare… aunque tenga miedo de verlo si es por ti, hare lo que sea-te dije sonriendo-

Natsu…gracias-me dijiste para luego abrazarme y yo solo correspondí al abrazo-

Te amo- dije por impulso-

También te amo…Natsu-dijiste mientras me abrasabas más fuerte-

Al escucharte me sentí lleno de alegría espere mucho para escuchar tu hermosa voz diciéndome esas palabras y no hice nada mas que besarte, nos separamos y te sonreí.

Me gusta tu sonrisa- me dijiste con tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

A mi me gustas tu-te dije y tu solo reíste para después darme un corto beso-

Natsu…p-puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?-preguntaste algo nerviosa, yo solo me sonroje por los cosas raras que pasaban por mi mente-

C-cla-claro-respondí muy nervioso-

Gra-gracias-contestaste más nerviosa que yo

t- tu puedes dormir aquí-señale la cama-yo dormiré en el sofá

n-no es necesario s-si quieres p-podemos dormir juntos-me dijo muy sonrojada y yo solo me sonroje incluso mas que ella

e-esta bien –le dije para luego acostarme al lado de ella, la cama era individual por lo que debíamos estar muy juntos y yo me ponía cada vez mas nervioso pero su dulce aroma logro tranquilizarme, ya estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando te volteaste y me sonreíste-

Descansa –dijiste para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir

Tu también-te dije para caer en brazos de Morfeo

Mañana seria un largo día, como le explicaría esto a los demás pero ahora no pensare en eso solo quiero disfrutar de su dulce aroma y del hecho de tenerte a mi lado.

**CONTINUARA…**

Holaaa espero que les allá gustado me esforcé mucho en esto ¿merezco reviews? Bueno me despido sayonara


	3. cap 3: ¿Y ahora que hago?

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sama solo uso su personajes para entretener a las masas**

**...**

**TODO COMENSO POR UNA SONRISA**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Y ahora que hago?**

"**Natsu pov."**

Ya era de día los finos rayos del sol se asomaban por mi ventana haciendo que me despertara y note algo extraño, Lucy no estaba a mi lado ¿Habría sido un sueño? No me sorprendería si así fuera mi mente me ha jugado bromas varias veces en el pasado, un ruido hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos para luego dirigirme a la cocina pues de ahí provenía aquel ruido, después pude ver a esa chica rubia que era dueña de mis pensamientos tarareando una dulce melodía mientras preparaba el desayuno, al notar mi presencia solo volteo y me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Buenos días Natsu-me dijo sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro

Bu- buenos días –respondí algo nervioso

El desayuno ya casi esta listo-me dijo sonriendo todavía

Gracias, pero no debería ser yo el que prepare el desayuno recuerda que tu eres mi invitada

Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarme quedar aquí

Sirvió el desayuno y se dispuso a comer junto a mí, al primer bocado que di mí paladar dio un salto, era lo más delicioso que había probado en mis 17 años de vida, claro que yo no era el mejor cocinero del mundo para serles sincero.

-De-delicioso-dije encantado por la comida que acababa de probar

-Gracias-respondió con un leve sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa

-Oye Natsu- me pregunto mi bella musa

-Si?- le respondí dejando de comer

-Crees que po-podamos salir hoy-me pregunto mientras jugaba con los dedos

-C-cla-claro-le respondí nervioso pues en mi cabeza paso la palabra "cita" aunque mis esperanzas se esfumaron al oír lo siguiente:

-Necesito comprar ropa – me dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras yo solo caía de espaldas

**Fin del pov. Natsu**

Natsu y Lucy terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al pueblo ya que Lucy, por obvias razones, no tenía ropa, pero quien la culpa nunca se había tenido que hacer pasar por humana siendo un hada y por si fuera poco por la emoción de ver a su Natsu no empaco NADA. Después de arreglarse salieron rumbo a la pequeña ciudad al llegar entraron a diversas tiendas comprando mil y un prendas de distintas formas y colores por suerte de Natsu es que tenia mucho dinero ya que con tanto trabajo y gastos mínimos podría decirse que era rico pero no le gustaba darse lujos.

Después de muchas compras Natsu y Lucy decidieron descansar un poco bajo un árbol cerca del rio recostándose bajo la sombra del gran árbol dejando las compras en un extremo del mismo lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua del rio al correr.

-Oye Lucy-

-Sii-

-¿Que haremos hora?-

-Uuh que quieres decir-

-Si, bueno aquí todos conocemos a todos y pues como nadie te había visto antes creo que les parecerá extraño ¿no crees?-

-Si tienes razón-

-Entonces que haremos-

-Pues…no tengo idea- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

Natsu cayó de espaldas ante la respuesta de la chica

-NATSUUU- escucho un grito a lo lejos haciendo que Natsu se la pusiera la piel de gallina y empezara a sudar frio, volteo lentamente y se encontró con su peor pesadilla (chan chan chan chaann)

-Erza- murmuro asustado

-Natsu-dijo con voz atemorizante- me entere que tu fuiste el culpable de que mi pastel de fresa terminara en el piso-dijo con un aura oscura y demoniaca acompañado de una sonrisa sádica pero al voltear se encontró con una chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos achocolatados quien miraba con un poco de miedo la escena

-H-hola- dijo al sentir la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja

-Mucho gusto soy Erza y tu- dijo olvidando la presencia del pelirrosa

-Lucy, el gusto es mio- le contesto un poco mas calmada

-Lucy? No te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

-si llegue ayer

-ooh pues bienvenida, espero que no llevemos bien- dijo con calma y una leve sonrisa

-si, muchas gracias- contesto mas confiada y con una dulce sonrisa

La pelirroja volteo y vio al joven pelirrosa que solo veía la escena confundido

-Oye Natsu tu ya la conocías- pregunto seria

-Eh s-si, es una vieja amiga de la infancia- contesto nervioso

-Mmmmh que extraño nunca nos contaste nada sobre ella- dijo pensativa

Natsu solo sudo frio al ver como su amiga ya empezaba a sospechar y sabia que ella no era tonta así que solo le quedaba una opción ESCAPAR COMO UN COBARDE no se sentía orgulloso de si mismo pero Erza furiosa es peor que el mismo diablo así que aquí va la frase "prefiero ser un cobarde con vida que un héroe muerto" de manera silenciosa y lenta se fue arrastrando por el suelo intentando que Erza no lo notara lo cual no logro y tuvo que quedarse en su lugar observando a las dos chicas que conversaban animadamente cualquiera que las viera pensaría que son las mejores amigas de toda la vida aunque solo llevaban 20 minutos de conocerse

-Oye Lucy te muestro la ciudad-

-Claro-

-Natsu si me disculpas la secuestrare por el resto del día-

-Que no esp…

Pero fue tarde la pelirroja se llevo a Lucy el cuestión de segundos fuera del alcance de Natsu

-Y ahora ¿como me llevare todo esto?- dijo observando las millones de bolsas llenas de la ropa de su rubia

**Continuara…**

**N/A: perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon por tardarme tanto pero las tareas,examenes,castigos y las largas vacaciones que tommo mi inspiracion me mataron lo siento bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 espero les guste y si no es mucho pedir dejenme un review espero actualizar pronto byeeee no hablen con bajos profetass XD**


End file.
